Various electronic devices such as cameras, mobile phones, and other devices are widely used for capturing image of a scene. In some implementations, for capturing an image in a device, a user first triggers (for example, by pressing a camera button or by providing touch input on a user interface) a half shutter to perform focus and then the user triggers a full shutter at a desired time to take the image. The device switches from a preview mode to a capture mode and this switching process requires some time in addition to the time delay between triggering the shutter and when the image is actually recorded. Hence, the user is able to record the image at a time delayed by some extent from the time the shutter is pressed. Such delay is referred to as a ‘shutter lag’. In various exemplary implementations, efforts have been made to exclude the switching process from the preview mode to the capture mode to reduce the shutter lag. However, these exemplary implementations are not conducive for use in devices having large sensors, and for capturing images in low light conditions.